


Once More Avenge With Feeling

by Elenduen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers version of Once More With Feeling, Guilty Steve, Humour, M/M, Musical, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Very weak story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: This is just a bit of silliness that I couldn't resist writing.I love the Buffy episode of One More With Feeling and this is an Avengers version of that.The plot is weak but here it isAmora comes to New York and casts a spell causing everyone to start singing and dancing in an effort to win over Thor at last.She kidnaps Peter holding him to ransom unless Thor gives himself up to her.Steve and Tony have spent years dancing around each other, avoiding dealing with their feelings and burying their heads in the sand, but Amora's spell makes it impossible for them to hide anymore.The songs are re-writes of the Buffy Songs





	Once More Avenge With Feeling

Tony was working alone in his lab when it started. 

He was right there doing some upgrades on his repulsors when out of the blue music began to play and not just his music but some kind of broadway way style crap and before he could question it he was singing!.  
He rose from his seat and began to walk through his lab punctuating the songs words with his steps  
“Day and night it’s the same situation I try and make things right.  
But it always seems that nothing changes no matter how hard I fight.

I make a show of the suits I build”, he ran his hand over his suit and dipped his head 

“Save lives to make up for those I’ve gotten killed  
But it’ll never be enough  
No matter how much I try  
or how many tears I cry.”

He looked away from the suit, his face contorted in shame

”My weapons have cost so many lives, no wonder terrorists saw me as a prize.  
Stane was right to try and have me killed, if it’d worked I’ll bet the world would’ve been thrilled” 

FRIDAY 

“Your wrong boss without you the world would be unfulfilled” Friday sang apparently also effect by this….whatever it was 

Tony 

“Yet my heart and soul feel chilled”, Tony sang with a glum shrug of a shoulders

 

FRIDAY 

“You’ve always tried your best, your never let yourself be at rest,  
You always seem to take the blame, and beat yourself up in shame”

Tony 

“I guess I’ll be alone forever, I never really fit anywhere”, he walked away from the suit to stand in the centre of his lab

FRIDAY

Boss you’re..

Tony 

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Tony raised a hand cutting Friday off mid song

“Because even though it’ll never be enough  
I will swallow down my pride  
So when the end finally arrives”

Tony tipped his head back and spread his arms out

“I can at least say that I’ve tried!.”

 

Finally the music faded away and Tony was left standing in his lab his arms spread wide at the end of his song!

“Uh FRI where the hell did this come from?” he asked 

“No idea Boss” FRIDAY replied sounding confused 

“Great” Tony muttered “Yet another load of fucked up bullshit for the Avengers to deal with!”. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

The elevator pinging and still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing for the past two days and looking very much like he hadn’t slept (Which he hadn’t), Tony joined the other Avengers in the common area where breakfast was being served 

Normally he tried to avoid them all when it wasn’t a battle situation, especially Wanda, and especially Steve, but after last night’s little musical episode he felt it might be an idea to join them. 

“So, just out of plain and simple curiosity, but last night, did anyone perhaps….burst into song?” 

There was a momentary pause then everyone started speaking at once 

“Merciful Odin!” Thor breathed

“I knew there was something up with my singing to my knives!” Natasha murmured 

“I was serenading my arrows!” Clint sighed 

“And we ended up singing about a pie shop back in Brooklyn in the thirties!” Steve exclaimed looking to Bucky 

“I did think it was just me” Wanda whispered  
“As did I” Bruce sighed then looked to Tony “You too then?” 

“Uh huh” Tony said and made a bee line for the coffee “What about you Viz?” 

“I have not been inclined to engage in music” the android replied 

“Well don’t get too comfy about that, FRIDAY joined in while I was singing so I doubt you’re immune to whatever this shit is” 

“And does anyone have any idea exactly what this shit is?” Clint asked looking around hopefully which was of course when it happened again

 

Bruce 

“I’ve got a thought it could be A.I.M with a Ray, a music ray…no that’s a real dumb thing to say!”, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose

 

Steve 

“I’ve a thought it could be Hydra, some kind of mind control device, for which they’ll have to pay!”, he looked so proud of this that it was almost painful to see 

 

Tony 

 

He slumped down on a chair as he sang 

“Oh God please just kill me now! This musical bullshits freaking me out!”

 

Clint 

 

“I’ve a thought it could be demons, some weird musical demons, minions from hell, we should call up Strange to do a spell or at least see if he has intel!”, he flushed as he sang this and scratched at the back of his head self consciously

Thor 

 

The demi God stood tall and proud

“ I’ve a thought it could be Dark Elves” 

Everyone paused staring at him in confusion before the music began again

 

Natasha 

“I’ve a thought..”

Suddenly the Music changed to a rock and roll and Thor was screaming out lyrics for all he was worth!

Thor 

 

“Dark Elves are not like Midgardian’s supposes, they are not just pretty being who make elegant poses!.  
They are evil through and through, the darkest hearts it is true!  
Dark Elves, Dark Elves, it must be Dark Elves!.” 

The rock and roll faded and Thor was left looking uncomfortable and sang rather meekly 

“Or maybe Frost Giants!”

 

Tony 

Looking pained he turned his gaze heavenward as he took the next line

“Can someone please slit my throat!? I don’t think I can take one more fucking note!”

 

Natasha 

The music became a softer beat and Natasha gave them all varying looks of disapproval, pity, and just plain disgust as she sang her verse

“I have a thought that this doesn’t matter, it does not seem that we’re in danger, singing maybe embarrassing but at least it’s not damaging so the worst we should stop imagining” 

 

Steve 

Ashamed and red cheeked Steve nodded his head as he sang next

 

“Natasha is right there is no reason to take fright, if we’re together we’ll win every single fight” Bucky 

“With my metal arm I can punch out their light!” he clasped said arm about Steve’s shoulders as he sang this

Clint 

“Nothing can escape my fearsome sight!”

 

Thor 

 

“The Hulk and I will smash, all enemies in our path!”, Bruce looked pained 

 

Natasha 

“And then they’ll face my terrifying wrath!”

 

Tony 

 

“I’ll blast the shit out of them and help Hulk toss them into space, but right now I need to get off my face!” 

He rose from the chair taking his coffee with him 

“So excuse me while I go drink whiskey!” 

 

That line did finally finish the song leaving the Avengers sat in the kitchen looking embarrassed and pained 

“Uh I think Tony’s right so I’m gonna go find some tequila!” Clint said and was gone before anyone could stop him, Natasha muttered something in Russian and pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer!

“This is very strange indeed” Thor murmured 

“A spell?” Bruce suggested 

“That does seem likely” Thor agreed “We should begin looking into it”

“Is it only wee in the tower being affected?” Vision inquired 

“I am afraid not” FRIDAY informed them all “It seems that everyone on the planet is currently engaging in singing and dancing, even the news reports are being given in arias!”

Bucky sighed “I wish I could get drunk!”

“You and me both” Steve agreed unhappily, “So uh we’ll…call the Fantastic four and Strange and see if they have any theories on this?” 

“I’ll call the X-Men too” Bruce said rising from his seat and a horrified look came over his face “I pray that Logan doesn’t start serenading me!”.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Tony had downed several good gulps of whiskey that had left his body tingling and brain a bit buzzed and was in the process of working on the next model of the Stark-pad which was due out in six months when Peter came bouncing into his lab. 

“OH my God my Stark you’ll never believe what was happening in school today!”

Tony didn’t bother looking up from his holograms 

“Everyone started singing and dancing” he said in a bored voice “And I’ve told you Spidey it’s Tony”

Peter slumped and pouted at having the wind blown out of his sails 

“I gave birth to a pterodactyl!” he muttered 

Tony rose an eyebrow in amusement “Did it sing?” he asked watching at Peter went to his fridge patting Dum-E along the way and got a soda for himself 

“You guys too huh?” Peter asked hopping up onto a work bench and opening the can and taking a long drink 

“Sadly yes” Tony sighed going back to his work “Please if you can help it don’t start singing to me”

“Oh you don’t want us to get a rap on together!” Peter asked giggling “We could make a hell of a duo, put Eminem out of business!”

Tony gave Peter a pained look while swatting away Butterfingers who was attempting to clean and as usual making more mess than he managed to sort out!

“Don’t you have homework or something?” 

 

Peter shrugged “I webbed a couple of losers and got them to do it for me!”

Tony snorted clearly he was having a good effect on the kid if he was coming up with such sarcasm!.

“So this uh…musical thing, is it dangerous?” Peter asked “Should I be worried?” 

Tony ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders “Honestly Peter I don’t know” he said “So far as I am aware there hasn’t been any…fatalities so with any luck this is some moron’s idea of a joke and it’ll be over in a few days”. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

As she often did Wanda spent her time with Vision trying to figure this thing out, not that they were getting very far and for once even Vision was showing some frustration 

“It’ll be okay” she said to him with a smile “I’m sure of it”

Vision inclined his head thoughtfully “You truly think so?” 

Wanda went to say something but soft guitar music began and she was singing 

 

“After my brother died, you won’t believe how hard I cried, I never thought that pain would ease, or there’d be anyone I’d want to please.  
Then you came into my life  
and helped me feel alive.”

She rose from her seat and took up a ballet style pose dancing gracefully before the android 

“Vision your helped me see  
That even without Pietro there was a place for me  
You helped my heart to heal  
reminded me how good I could feel”

Stopping dancing she approached Vision her expression tender but her eyes shone with red

“With my family gone I thought I’d always be alone, that I’d never have a home  
That thanks to Stark, I would always be in the dark  
But you brought the light to me  
Showed me how wonderful life can be” 

“Vision you helped me see  
That from my pain I could be free  
That there’s nothing I couldn’t do  
That I can make my dreams come true  
All I need is a simple spell  
And I can make heaven out of hell”

Wanda spread her arms wide and filled the air with bright red magick

“I don’t care about wrong or right  
So long as I have you by my side 

Vision you helped me see  
That inside I hold the key  
and I need never weep helplessly  
My power sets me free  
gives me joy endlessly  
and I thought I could never be  
That without Pietro I’d ever feel complete 

Yet somehow I’m complete, you’ve made me complete, I am now complete”

As the music faded Wanda sank down on the sofa besides Vision and smiled brightly at him probably expecting that he would respond by being moved by her song, Vision however frowned at her 

“You still hate Tony Stark, after all this time?” 

At once Wanda’s face darkened and she scowled, folding her arms and slumping sulkily “Why shouldn’t I, he’s a monster!” 

“No he is not, he is a human being who is as fallible and flawed as the rest of the human race but he is no monster” Vision corrected 

“Ultron was a monster and Stark created him, he came from his mind” Wanda argued stubbornly “I’ve been his mind, I’ve seen whats in there, I saw what…” she broke off biting her bottom lip 

“You saw what?” Vision asked both curious and a little suspicious 

“Doesn’t matter” Wanda said getting to her feet “I’m going for a shower” she declared stalking from the room.

Vision sat back on the couch frowning, he couldn’t say why Wanda’s words had made him uncomfortable he just knew that it did and that he should speak to Tony at his earliest convenience. 

 

In a darkened alley a business man panted and sweated as his body continued to dance even though he well past the point of exhaustion. 

He would have been singing too had it not been for the fact his previous serenades had robbed him of his voice. 

Smoke was beginning to rise from his feet, his legs were aching so much they felt like they were burning, and then they were burning! His whole body became engulfed in flames that burned until there was nothing left but a charred corpse on the ground. 

 

High heeled boots tapped the ground and a very attractive blonde sashayed up to the corpse with a smile playing on her lips. 

She was an Asgardian.

Amora, the Enchantress

“Now that’s what I call entertainment!” she said with a low chuckle.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

The following morning brought no further news, Tony was still hiding in his workshop with bottles of whiskey for company, which was similar to how Logan was dealing with the crisis, he was hiding in his quarters at Xavier’s with a crate of beer and what looked like an endless supply of cigars and refused to come out until this whole thing was over!.

 

“Anyone know where Steve and Bucky are?” Clint asked dropping down from the vents looking red eyed and more than a little worse for wear, clearly, he’d enjoyed his tequila!

“Training room” Natasha replied “I think they are trying to beat the singing out of themselves, or possibly each other!”

“Think they’ll mind if I join them?” Bruce asked “After yesterday I could do with beating my head against something”

“What happened, besides the singing I mean?” Clint asked turning a chair round and straddled it as Thor walked in and made a beeline for the toaster and pop tarts 

“Oh it was the singing!” Bruce said looking pained “Reed Richards sang five verse serenade about black holes and interdimensional convergences down the phone to me!”

Clint snorted loudly and rocked on the chair like it was a horse, Thor looked amused too, Natasha just rolled her eyes with a deep sigh, and then…

 

Music began and the singing started up once more

 

Natasha  
“These are the men that I trust my life with all of the time, I know there’s nothing they won’t do for me and that should be a crime. But I am pleased and reassured by this, in fact the only trouble is…I’ll never tell”

She cast a look at the three males that promised castration if they gave her shit for this 

Clint 

With a shit eating grin Clint took the next verse

“This team is the best I can not complain, no matter what the trouble evil will never gain,  
I love and trust them all so much there is not a thing that I would change” 

 

Thor 

Standing up straight and puffing out his chest the Demi God took over

“These mortals are so fine, sometimes I think they maybe divine, and I’m so proud to say this team is mine”

Bruce 

Taking off his glasses and shaking his head the Doctor finished the verse

“And the only trouble is…..I’ll never tell”

 

All together

 

“Because there’s nothing to tell”

 

The music changed tempo and suddenly Clint was on his feet and gesturing to Bruce with a pointed finger

Clint 

“Hulk’s breath tends to stink”

 

Natasha 

“Clint and Thor never think!”

At their look she shrugged, it was true!

 

Bruce 

“No one puts their plates in the sink”

He nodded to the many dirty plates on the Kitchen counter left over from yesterday and the day before 

 

Thor 

“Sometimes I find them maddening!”

He looked rather sheepish at this admission 

 

Natasha 

 

“Clint finds arrows a kink”

 

Clint 

“Tash prefers leather to mink” 

At Natasha’s glare he shrugged

Bruce 

 

“No one in this team every stops to think!”

 

Together 

 

“Things round here tend to get kind of a mess, because we never say what we feel I guess, and we think bottling it up or using our fists is the best!.  
And it’s all very well because we’ll never tell!”.

 

Clint 

 

“Thor gets pretty loud and of his damn hammer he’s so proud! And seems to think lightning is great even in a crowd!”

He bounced on the balls of his feet looking proud of himself

 

Thor 

Thor glared back 

“Natasha can be cruel and Clint greedy, Banner is pretty needy, and they can all be hurt so easy!”

Clint

 

“Hulks got thing for trying to squeeze me”

 

Bruce 

 

“This is not your verse you know!?”

 

Once again the music changed and suddenly all four of them were performing ballroom dancing in the Kitchen of all places!

Natasha was partnering Clint and leading! While Thor was twirling Bruce and dipping him!

 

Then the tempo slowed and once more the singing resumed with them all making their way to the table

Natasha 

 

“You guys know I love you despite your many flaws”

Bruce 

“And we love you despite yours” 

 

Clint 

“But what about Cap and Stark’s moon eyed crap?” 

 

Natasha 

“Starks hopeless and don’t get me started on Cap!”

Thor 

“Truly they need all the help they can get”

Bruce 

“They are the blindest fools I’ve ever met!”

Natasha 

“Wish they would just get it together”

Together

“So they’d have their fairy tale happy forever”

Bruce 

“But Bucky killed the Starks and Cap’s hiding it broke Tony’s heart”

Natasha 

“That betrayal, Ultron, and Civil war maybe what’ll keep them apart”

Clint 

“I guess they’re just too stupid to see that together they’d be swell” 

Together

“And after all we’ll never tell!.”

 

The music slowly faded and Clint’s forehead hit the table with a loud crack “I fucking hate my life!”

“Indeed this is getting most bothersome” Thor agreed patting his back 

“Putting it mildly” Bruce murmured feeling the Other Guy rumble unhappily in the back of his mind

“It is true though” Natasha said making them all look at her “Cap and Stark”

“Oh I just wish they’d make with the angry fucking, the make-up fucking, and the everything else fucking and get it over with!” Clint 

This got a murmur of agreement from everyone else at the table.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Steve’s fist shattered the wood Bucky held and he grinned “Now this is the way to work out emotions, no of this singing nonsense”

“Too right” Bucky grunted “I’m well done with that, I had to witness Thor serenading Jane Foster on Skype for God sake!”

“I feel for you!” Steve laughed “I hope we find out what’s causing this soon and get it sorted or we’ll all go insane, or take a leaf out of Tony’s book and hide away drinking ourselves to death!”

Bucky unwrapped the bandages from his human hand, “You should go to him”

Steve sighed and shook his head “It’s not that simple Buck, he, I can’t talk to him, he won’t let me”

Bucky seemed like he was going to say something then paused and grimaced as if in pain

“Buck?” Steve asked in concern but then music began and…

 

Bucky

“We both should have died many years ago, yet by some twist of fate it isn’t so, and why you cling to the past instead of letting it go?”, he hummed and narrowed his eyes at Steve looking almost accusing

“It’s because you’re scared and ashamed of what you feel, you don’t dare go to the man you love because that would make it real, so instead you hide in the past to keep from having to deal”

Steve shifted his gaze, looking down to his feet which had Bucky snorting 

 

“Well that’s great!” 

“But I don’t want to play, the past is not a place in which I want to stay, and since you won’t face the truth it’s fallen upon me to say”

“Let yourself be free!”

Suddenly rock and roll took over from the previously mellow if depressing melody and Bucky was striding across the room with powerful movements towards the punching bags, singing as he went

“Let yourself be free, give your heart some peace, go to the man you love and find the happiness you seek, you could be great together and find the love you need, just let yourself be free!.”

He kicked one of the bags and it flew across the room almost hitting Steve who had to dodge, and he had no time to recover because Bucky was on the move again, towards him now, pouring out frustration and irritation as he went

“You know he feels the same, but you just can’t understand how much this world has changed, it’s not wrong anymore it won’t make you a deviant or a whore, so just let yourself be free!.”

He stopped just before Steve and the music became softer, a single organ playing a mournful tune and Steve flinched and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as Bucky stroked his cheek

“I know you’ve both been hurt  
You’ve both lied and said cruel words  
You’ve both seen each other at your very worst  
But I can see from these mistakes you’ve learned  
So let the past just be and..”

The rock and roll was back and Bucky was leaping up onto the horse and tipping his head back like a rock and roll star!

“Let yourself be free, give your heart some peace, go to the man you love and find the happiness you seek, you could be great together and find the love you need, just let yourself free, why won’t you let yourself be free, just let yourself be free!”. 

Drum beats rolled and ended the song. 

Steve took a deep breath, then another, then he fled with Bucky calling out his name as he ran. 

*******************************************************************************

 

Vision did not often go to the Lab, not without first being invited, but today he did and was admitted by a tired but welcoming Tony. 

“What can I do for you Vision, not come to sing to me I hope?” 

“No, I think not” Vision replied “I was hoping to ask you a question”

Tony spread his arms and let them fall back to his sides “Go ahead”

Vision stepped forward looking uncertain “You may not like it” he warned 

Tony’s trade mark smirk quirked his lips “Viz, just ask, I doubt there is anything you can say that will shock me”

“Even Ultron?”, at Tony’s flinch Vision nodded his head “I thought as much, it is a subject you do not enjoy speaking of”

“I got a lot of people killed and nearly caused the destruction of the planet” Tony whispered “Why would I like talking about it”

“It was not entirely you fault” Vision said narrowing his eyes as he watched Tony’s expression 

“It was, it was my design, my idea, my fault, the only good thing to come from that fuck up was you”, Tony let out a brittle laugh that was more like a sob “I don’t even remember why I suddenly just had to make Ultron there and then, why I thought it was such a good idea and that it Had to be done! it just felt like my worst nightmares were about to come true and..” he broke off shaking his head “FRIDAY has all the footage of that disaster, I should think you’ll find everything you need there”, slowly he headed back to his work bench, shoulders hunched and head dipped 

“I’m sure I will” Vision whispered and quietly took his leave.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Peter Parker AKA Spiderman was no stranger to bad days, fucked up days, or just general should have stayed in bed days. 

So, when he was grabbed by beings that looked like creepy ventriloquist dummies he didn’t panic so much as swear and put up as much of a fight as he could all the way to a cliched warehouse where he was literally tossed down on the stone floor before a very beautiful Woman sitting upon what looked to be a throne that was placed upon what must have at one time been a loading bay for goods.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded 

The woman smiled down at him “I, am the Enchantress Amora of Asgard” she said and rose gracefully to her feet and began to sway her hips, and then she was tap dancing and singing

 

Amora 

“Well Spidey I’m so glad you make it, now don’t try and run away it’ll make me have a fit!  
You are not the prize that I seek, but now I have you he’ll come to me  
So make yourself cosy and stay, and listen to my sweet musical play!”

She made her way off the loading bay and down onto the ground spinning and tapping as she went 

“I am perfect for him, I’m the one to bring his thunder out  
He’s brutal and beautiful, he’s all I can think about!”

She spun round and spread her arms wide beaming at Peter

“See Spidey, Thor’s gone and forced my hand, I’ve wanted him for so long yet he can’t seem to understand!.

So I cast this spell to give him a sign, and soon he will come and then he will be mine!.”

She made her way to Peter with her creepy dummies dancing backup 

“You see I just can’t help loving him  
No I can’t help loving him!”

“So you’re like bat shit crazy obsessed with Thor!?” Peter asked

 

Amora

She scowled at him and began to dance again

“Foolish mortal don’t you know who you’re dealing with here?  
Don’t you know that I can be something to fear?  
Don’t you know there is a price for my spell cast song?  
The passion unleashed in humans is way to strong?”

With a wave of her hand an image in time and space appeared showing people singing and dancing and bursting in flames!

“All those feelings and secrets being poured out  
It’s too much for them, there’s no doubt  
That my spell causes them to burn  
and in the end death is all they’ll earn!

But then they should have known they’re lives can’t be a dream  
and their sacrifice will ensure that I become Thor’s Queen!”

Amora closed her fist and the image disappeared

 

Peter 

“Okay now I know you are completely insane”

Amora 

“You’re a child in a costume that’s lame” 

Peter

“The Avengers’ll kick your ass, Thor’s not a guy that you harass” 

Amora 

“Watch it kid or I’ll make you’re death last”

Peter 

“You don’t scare me, wait till you hear Mr Stark’s Sass!” 

The song paused and the deranged Asgardian frowned

“Mr Stark?” 

“Yeah, you know, Iron Man?”

Amora chuckled and sang

“Oh I know I’ll enjoy seeing him die, especially because I know his burning will make Captain America cry! and when they both fall Thor will truly be mine, and for us everything will work out just fine!”

 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Bucky was right

Steve knew Bucky was right

His feelings for Tony had always been too intense to be anything but love, even when they’d first met there had been a spark there, a passion that he had tried to deny. 

It was half the reason he’d kept Tony at arms length, fear of letting him in, of acknowledging this. 

At least before Ultron, the Accords, and Siberia.

After that it all seemed like a hopeless dream and Steve had half expected to never see Tony again, but then they came home, Tony managed to get them a pardon and they were back in the tower and being around Tony day in day out was driving Steve out of his mind!

He had to do something about it

He and Tony could not go on like this

Especially not, if Bucky was right and Tony felt the same as he. 

 

So Steve made his way down to the lab and paused looking through the glass at Tony who was doing something with holograms and Dum-E 

He sighed and rested his fingers against the glass knowing it was coming even before the music started up

Steve

“You’re not ready to hear what I need to say, and I can’t be near you knowing what my heart may betray, though the chance you may reciprocate my feelings is what I pray, but I…”

Drum beats rolled and Steve continued to sing as Tony moved across the lab to get a tool kit

“This worlds so different, so very new to me  
and my place here has been so very hard to see  
But you’ve always brought me hope for what there might be

I wish I knew the right words to tell you how I feel, wish all the past hurts would finally heal, wish that I could make my dreams of us real, but I don’t know what to say”. 

As Tony knelt down in front of what looked to be another set of braces for Colonel Rhodes, Steve’s heart ached a little more and his forehead creased as he sang

“When I think of the past I wonder if your Father ever knew  
How lucky he was to have a Son like you  
And I wish I tell him how my love for you is true  
But I..”

Tony grabbed a cup that was smeared in grease from a table above his head and drank it’s contents anyway.

 

“I wish I could take you in my arms and erase all the past, wish I could undo what’s done but I fear the dye is cast, wish I could find my courage and declare my love at last but I don’t know what to say, I just don’t know what to say”.

As the music faded Steve bit his bottom lip and rested his forehead against the cool glass feeling an overwhelming sense of despair at this seemingly hopeless situation. 

*********************************************************************************

 

Vision stared at the Tv screen where FRIDAY played the recordings of Tony entering the Hydra base entering the chamber where the Chitauri ship was being held. 

Behind him Wanda with Pietro appeared and Wanda’s crimson magic followed surrounding Tony and invading his mind.

Vision felt something inside pain him and without really knowing it he began to sing

“He’s been under your spell, God how can this be, you’ve been playing with his memory.  
You know he’s been through hell, Wanda can’t you see, without Tony I would have never been…

I wish I trust that you only did this to him once but I know just how much  
You hate Tony and want to see him crushed  
How much you blame him for the past  
Just how destructive is the power you cast  
So I believe that I must say, in his home you should not stay, till you give up this desire to make him pay, until then you should be kept away. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

It was Thor who called the Avengers to Assemble as he caught an oversize dummy outside the tower and dragged it inside, summoning the team to him

“What the hell is that?” Clint asked pointing at said Dummy 

Before Thor could speak The Dummy pulled out of his grip and loudly declared

“My Mistress Amor desires Thor Odinson as a mate, she has captured Spiderman and will only release him when Thor Odinson gives himself to her!”

 

There was a pause of silence and everyone looked to Thor who shrugged

“I am exceptionally attractive, Amor has been enamoured of me for years!”  
Clint snorted

Tony rolled his eyes “I thought I attracted the crazies!”

“Where is Amora keeping him?” Steve demanded of the Dummy 

“The waterfront warehouse, be there or Spiderman dies!”, his piece said the Dummy burst into flames leaving nothing but ash in its wake!

 

“I guess we should go rescue Spider Kid?” Bruce asked 

“Indeed we shall” Thor declared “And I shall enjoy making Amora pay for this!”

Steve lifted his chin and squared his shoulders “Avengers Assemble!”

 

As they prepared to leave, each Avengers heard rock music beginning as another song began.

Tony

“I touch my armour and find it comforts me, only in it’s embrace do I feel whole, hidden inside, in it’s depths I want hide, to protect what’s left of my soul.

But dangers still calls to me  
To face battle once again  
To save my friend, or find my bitter end  
To me it always seems the same”

Straightening up he stretched out his arms and FRIDAY initiated the suit encasing him 

“So I will go into battle  
For what else can I do?  
I will go into battle  
and see it…”, his repulsors fired and he was air born 

 

Steve 

Sitting slumped in his Quin jet seat sighed and sang

“This banner I bear wearies me, sometimes I’m so filled with doubt, was Erskine right, to choose me for the fight?, I guess that I’ll find out”

 

Amora 

The Enchantress spun round and swayed her hips

“They are all drawn to the battle  
the thrill of danger is what they need  
They are drawn to the battle  
in the hopes that they’ll be freed” 

 

Bucky 

 

“Will Steve and Tony finally get together instead of dancing around each other or will I have to bang their heads together!?”, Steve shot him a horrified look from his seat

 

Clint 

 

“This Loki like bitch needs to be defeated”

 

Natasha 

 

“Hawkeye’s right she’s evil, we need to put an end to her forever”

 

Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Vision, Thor, Bruce 

 

“We’ll get this done, we’ll ensure this fight is won, and we will go into battle”

 

Tony 

 

“One by one everyone leaves me, lovers, friends, and family  
No one ever wants to stay  
I guess I’m the one to blame  
and nothing seems to change” 

 

Wanda 

“Vision doesn’t seem to want me near him”, she gazed at the android forlornly 

 

Thor 

“Amora will pay for her musical deceiving”, he rubbed his hammer menacingly 

 

Bruce 

 

“Hulk will smash puny enchantress down!”, he shrugged as everyone looked at him

 

Natasha 

 

“Hawkeye will shoot her and I’ll use my bite” 

 

Steve 

 

“She’ll sure be in for a nasty fright”

 

Bucky 

 

“And together we’ll put her in the ground”

 

Tony 

 

“This musical war will have no Goddamn encore” 

 

Everyone 

“And we will go into battle  
Because what else can we do?  
We will go into battle  
and see it through….see it through…see it through” 

 

*****************************************************************************

Tony’s repulsors blasted through the ware house doors and he marched inside to face The Enchantress as the rest of the team landed the jet and made their way off to join him

“Show time!” Amora purred patting Peter’s head, he was sat at her feet, obviously against his will, and glaring up at her

“Amora!” Thor bellowed as he came in “Cease this foolish now and I may be merciful!”

Amora laughed and tapped her fingers over Peter’s head 

“I think not my Love” she said in a silken tone “This show has not yet reached its final performance which I am sure will be more than worth the wait,” she looked to Tony her gaze fixing upon him “Don’t you agree Mr Stark?” she asked 

“The only thing I agree with is Thor telling you to cease” Tony growled, his gaze on Peter “You alright Kid?”

“I’m okay” Peter said 

Amora hummed and crossed one shapely leg over her knee “Come now Tony, dear, don’t you have something that you are just, Burning, to tell?”

 

Unable to help himself, unable to do anything as the music began once more Tony opened his mouth and sang

“My life’s been a show and I’m sick of playing my part, I see nothing before me but the cold and empty dark”

Releasing the locks on the suit he stepped out of it and rolled his shoulders getting into the swing of the song 

“I was alright when I was young, I could always seem to be having fun, partying to the rising of the sun”

The tempo picked up and as Tony almost rapped Steve and Bucky took out Amora’s pet dummies 

“Drink, drugs, and sex  
Always having to be the best  
Make sure no one ever see’s  
The misery inside of me  
Never let anyone know  
How I feel so low  
Or bleed from every blow” 

The tune slowed and Tony swayed feeling something inside him breaking as he stared into Amora’s amused eyes

“Don’t ask me how I feel, I won’t beg or kneel, I just want this to end, I need the darkness to descend”

More dancing followed and were it not for the horrible pain beginning in his legs Tony would have been impressed that he could still pull such moves when he was nearing fifty

 

“My life’s been a horror show at it’s worst, and I’m tired of how much it hurts, to be broken and cursed”

He gestured behind himself to the team who’s gazes he felt upon his skin

“Now everyone here can see, just how life has damaged me, How I’m ruined and empty”

More rapping and dancing 

“There’s nothing left inside me to save  
All there was I already gave  
The road to hell I pave  
Now the darkness I crave  
To be deaths willing slave”

Slowly Tony stepped up onto the loading bay and stood before Amora singing in a sorrowful pained voice

“There was one hope, one man I’d give my heart, but he hated me from the start, so it’s best we stay apart”, he turned and looked at the team, at Steve who was gaping at him, he couldn’t bear it and turned back to Amora pleading with her 

“So don’t ask me how I feel, Please don’t make my pain anymore real…”

Amora shook her head and Tony couldn’t take it anymore, he leaped from the loading bay and began to dance, furiously, impossibly, he spun and spun, feeling his feet burning, his legs searing, smoke was rising thick and then suddenly he was caught in strong hands and arms and found himself gazing up into Steve’s eyes

Steve

“Your life’s not been easy, yet you always try to please me. I know you’ve been hurt, perhaps by me the worst, but I can’t let you go, I need you to know, that I love you, I really do love you”. 

With a single tear rolling down his cheek Tony stared at Steve hardly daring to yet so wanting to believe this. 

But the moment was ruined by Amora clapping her hands and stepping down from her throne

“Quite the show stopping number, not quite the fireworks I was hoping for but still…”

“Enough Amora!” Thor growled “You have done enough” 

Amora laughed “I have hardly begun my darling, in fact why don’t we have some more fun?”, she waved her hand and sent magic at Bruce which threw him back across the warehouse and slammed him into the wall. 

At once he began to change into Hulk who bellowed in rage

“Oh this should be fun!” Amora laughed “I can’t wait to hear what you’ll sing!”

Hulk snarled and charged Amora grabbed her up and proceeded to pound her like he had done to Loki so many years before, only while he did so he sang!

 

“Hulk hates stupid singing, makes Hulks ears start ringing  
All this noise make Hulk head ache, so he pound stupid God till she break  
Let Puny Banner clean up this mess  
Hulk is done, now gonna have a rest!”

 

Dropping Amora down into a crumpled heap, Hulk shrank down and Bruce stood in torn trousers trying to cover himself with his arms!

 

“Now that’s what I call a final act!” Bucky stated with a wry grin 

Clint laughed 

“Always knew the big guy had it in him”

Bruce looked pained!

Scooping her up from the floor Thor sighed “I shall deal with Amora and see to her imprisonment”, carrying her outside there came a roar of Thunder and Thor was gone with Amora in his arms.

Everyone still very still looking at each other, not knowing what to say or do, then a song began

Peter  
“What do we do now?”

Tony and Steve

“What do we do now?”, they looked at each other nervously 

Clint 

“We’ve won the fight, Hulk smashed her alright”

Natasha and Clint 

“So we should be feeling proud, what do we do now?”

Bucky 

“All of our secrets have been said out loud”, he approached Tony and Steve and gave them both an approving nod 

Tony and Steve 

“All we’ve hidden now revealed to the crowd

In the past we’ve been wrong and together we’re strong, we need each other around, so what do we do now?”

Everyone 

“We have held our ground, and we’ve sung our victory sound 

The lights are getting low, it’s the end of this show, so we can take our final bow

What do we do now? 

What do we do now?

What do we do now?”.


End file.
